


黑暗三联征

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, M/M, i guess, 欢乐情节!, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 黑暗三联征是一种人格量表，用于探索自恋、马基雅维利主义和精神|态的社会不受欢迎特征。研究表明，在黑暗三联征中取得高分的人更有可能犯罪或者违法，也更有可能在他们的朋友之间造成社交困扰，或者给他们的工作带来麻烦。另一方面，研究还表明，黑暗三联征的人往往被认为具有领导才能，他们有很高的社会地位并相对容易找到理想的性伴侣。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	黑暗三联征

“你在看什么，Jim？”

“和你有关系么，Sebastian。“

“……你在做人格测试，十三岁小女孩才会做的、他妈的、人格测试。”

“别傻了，Seb，这是黑暗三联征测试。你不会不知道这是什么吧？”

“……靠。你有必要做这种鬼东西吗？你的笔电会直接炸掉。”

“理智一点。”

“我很理智。你的笔电会直接炸掉。”

“看上去很有趣，不是么？‘探索自恋、马基雅维利主义和精神病态的社会不受欢迎特征’，唔……这一部分我不同意，‘不受欢迎特征’。”

“是的，Jim，大家都爱你。”

“是的。我的追随者比耶稣多很多，他只有十二个。”

“还挺有道理。”

“哼。”

“‘黑暗’和‘病态’两个词从你嘴里说出来效果很奇妙。”

“你要不要也来测一下？”

“我记得你说要处理掉南美那堆破事。”

“我发现了这个很有意思的测试，想要做一下。你是在告诉我我该做什么吗？”

“不不，Sir。做你的测试，我没有任何异议。”

“‘……他们相对容易找到理想的性伴侣。’”

“妈的随便你，赶紧测完拉倒。”

“‘谢谢你的赞赏。’”

“我不感谢。”

“好了Sebastian我决定了，我测完之后你也来测。”

“靠。”

“问题一……‘有人离世时我不像其他人那么伤心。’”

“您能不能不要把每一题都念出来。”

“……嗯，同意。”

“Jim，求你了。”

“再求一次。“

“Jim，我他妈的求你了。”

“再求一次。”

“去你妈的吧。”

“Seb，再求一次！我喜欢你求我。”

“去你妈的！求求你了。”

“第二个问题……‘我比别人优秀。’毋庸置疑。”

……

“第十七问。嗯，Seb，我很容易发脾气吗？”

“你自己不知道吗。”

“我知道啊，但是我要你回答。’Baaaaaastian——”

“好的，非常同意。还记得那次——”

“Sebastian。”

“好好，你选‘同意’就是了。”

……  
“‘我常被认为冷酷无情或麻木不仁。’”

“哈哈妈的哈哈。”

“不。我不冷酷无情。我喜爱（affection）一些东西。”

“以前我没这么想过，现在我感觉‘喜爱’不是情感的一种。你知道吗，反社会性人格障碍又称无情型人格障碍（affectionless personality disorder）。”

“我不是反社会，我是高功能精神病态者。”

“哈哈，很幽默。”

“不论如何，我选择不同意。我确实喜爱一些东西，至少有两到三样。”

“你说了算。”

……

“问题三十二，‘我总是留心注意能够在以后用于伤害别人的敏感信息。’”

“你可以拿笔记下来：在Sebastian Moran面前做人格测试会伤害到他的听力。”

“不需要。”

“我好害怕。你对这个测试表现得很严肃。”

……

“唔……‘我幻想着非凡的威望和地位。’不同意，我已经有了。”

“你看，就是这样。由于你过于变态，导致最后呈现的分数肯定很低。”

“嗯。”

……

“好了，快看你的结果。”

“‘我比普通人高26.83%更黑暗，总体平均分60%。’”

“就是这样，你太变态了。“

“哇哦，还支持分享到推特，我要转一下。”

“哇哦，好他妈棒棒哦。”

“好了，轮到你了。”

“操，轮到我了。”

后话：

Sebastian Moran结果——比普通人高52.83%更黑暗，总体平均分86%。

“我比你更黑暗！我比你更黑暗！”

“去你的。我要开始处理南美那边了，现在从我眼前消失。”

“我比你相对更容易找到合适的性伴侣。“

“滚。”

后后话：

“还有，我比你更黑暗，你记住。”


End file.
